Getting her back!
by ladykeogh
Summary: Leddi : Luc is back but things don't get off to a great start when he realises Eddi's already replaced him. With the help of a couple of close friends he is ready to do anything in his power to get her back. Has Luc dug himself a hole so deep that he can't get himself out or will he be able to prove to Eddi that he is right for her?
1. Don't do it!

**This is a leddi fic about Luc coming back please R&R! I will take all criticism on board and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1 – 

Luc eventually got up to the roof, stood up straight and took in a huge breathe of air.

Then nearly chocked as he saw the very person he was preparing to face standing meters away from him looking out towards the car park, more precisely staring straight at his caravan!

He thought about running away there and then but he had done enough of that and he would have to face her at some point so why not now?

His mouth opened before he had even thought about what he was about to say and when he said it he knew he couldn't have said anything worse.

The words that came out of his mouth were 'Don't do it!'

They were the first words he had ever heard her speak. He thought it rather witty but also knew that she certainly would not.

She spun round, the anger in her eyes was evident as she strode towards a rather shocked and pale faced Luc and he knew what was coming. He braced himself for all the verbal abuse he was about to receive.

All he felt was a sharp pain along his cheek from her hand and she stormed off down the stairs.

Yes, that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

**Hope you enjoyed it I'll try to update soon! Sorry its really short but I'm back to school now so won't have much time to update big chapters so I will do short but more often if thats okay?! Thank you for the lovely reviews on my last fic next chapter soon x**


	2. Help?

**Hey guys **** omg I'm sooo sorry for the huuuuge wait, school is literally taking over my life urghh :/ anyway hope you like it!**

Chapter 2 – Help?

Eddi spent the rest of her shift pretty much ignoring Luc.

There was a new locum, Luc didn't like him he just seemed so comfortable, too comfortable. His name was Max!

At the end of his shift Luc was determined to speak to Eddi. He saw her disappear around the corner as he followed her out of the hospital. She wasn't going towards her flat though!

She turned round the corner to be greeted by a smug looking Max as he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Luc came round the corner to this delightful sight and was fuming.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He shouted to Max.

'Luc' Eddi shouted back in surprise, she really hadn't been expecting this.

'Erm what?' Max interrogated him.

'Get your hands off Eddi' he said protectively. Which was followed by another assault to his left cheek, this time a much stronger one.

'Seriously mate, she doesn't want you anymore' he said dismissively. It hurt Luc to know that Eddi must have told this Max all about him, about them. It most definitely didn't scare him off though. To be honest it just made him even more determined to get her back, get his Eddi back. But to do so he knew he would need help.

Luc picked up his phone and rang Sacha and Chrissie's home phone. After a couple of rings, Sacha answered.

'Hello?' he said.

'Oh hi Sacha, it's Luc, you were right...I need yours and Chrissie's help' he said quietly.

'Oh I knew it, I'll just put it on loudspeaker.

'Hello Luc' came voice obviously belonging to Chrissie. 'Need our help on getting Eddi back do we?' She teased, as Luc had been adamant he wouldn't need their help, but honestly they had been there when he hadn't and they both knew how upset, angry and now happy she'd been. So, yes he needed their help.

'Yes, looks like it' he sighed.

**Okay that's the end of that chapter **** Please review because I read every single one and they seriously mean everything! Thank you, G x**


	3. It's a plan!

**Hi guys I am sooo sorry it's been so long! And thank you for all the lovely reviews for last chapter **** will make this one nice and long for you all and will try never to leave it that long again!**

Chapter 3 – 

'Okay well If we're going to help you then you promise unlimited babysitting for Daniel, yes?' asked Chrissie jokily, but Luc knew that underneath she was deadly serious.

'Yes, yes okay I just...well I miss her and I just want her back' he lowered his voice as he entered his caravan, out of the cold air.

'I need her back! Seeing her with him just made me realise that even more' Luc's tome was serious, both Chrissie and Sacha could see how much she obviously meant to him.

'Well that is why we're here. We're gonna help you get her back yeah' Sacha said enthusiastically.

After Luc had summarised the whole situation fully for them, like he had been determined not to, he told them the events of today.

'God Luc, you've really messed this one up haven't you?' exclaimed Sacha.

'Yes, yes I really have Sacha and I don't know what I'm gonna do' Luc replied sadly.

They soon devised a plan, Sacha was saying how he knew Max was no good and how Comoxidan had been going missing, but they just needed a way of proving it. Luc had to start by contacting the hospital that Max previously worked at. He rang pretending to ask for a reference.

'Hello...I'm Henrick Hanssen from Holby general' he nearly laughed saying those words as he put o a slightly posh accent.

'Henrick, hi. Haven't spoken in a while, how are you?' answered a happy sounding man. He knew Hanssen, what was Luc meant to say? He was stuck for words, hesitating. One thing Henrick Hanssen would never do. He had to be blunt, sharp and well he had to be Hanssen.

'Yes, coping thank you' Luc said in a stern voice.

'I'm glad so why you ringing?' the man asked confused.

'Oh right, yes I'm ringing to ask for a reference for a Mr. Max Schneider, I believe he used to work for you' he spoke emotionlessly.

'Oh right, Max hey! He was...well I don't know what to say really' He said stuttering. Luc was confused.

'What do you mean, you must...' then he realised he mustn't let his emotions get the better of him. 'Just tell me what he was like please' he finally said.

'Right, well he had a bit of a reputation. His mind always seemed to be elsewhere but we needed him, we were understaffed we thought he was just lazy. Then things started going missing from the hospital. More precisely drugs. He swore it wasn't him then the next day just quit and that was that. Never heard from him again' Luc was left speechless.

'That little son of a...sorry! Thank you...um thanks' Luc quickly hung up and put the phone down.

He sat on his chair, in the corner by the window of his caravan.

That had gotten him nowhere.

No more proof, just gave him more need to punch Max in the face. He closed his eyes and gripped the phone in anger. What was he doing? He needed to get a grip, for Eddi. He knew that Max was working tonight but that Eddi was not.

The ward was bound to be hectic, maybe if he just crept in quickly and checked Maz's stuff. Possibly get the key to his locker. It was risky but the adrenalin was pumping and Luc knew if he didn't do something now, he never would.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Please please please review, it means a lot! I am extra sorry I left it that long, never again **** x**


End file.
